Infatuation or Elimination
by EOTWM
Summary: Life is perfect for Tails. He and Blaze got together and are happy, besides the constant heckling from Miles, Sonic, and their new, yet unknown, friend. Things take a twist down the mystery lane as Exsterno comes out of the shadows he hid in to tell them that their new "friend" is not who they think he is. Is Exsterno right or lying? Sequel to A Heartbroken Truth or Lie.


I do not own any Sonic characters. Warning: this is a sequel. I was actually told to do this sequel and since I heard no one say no, I will.

 _ **A Week After The Scheme of Deception**_

The fields of golden tall grass swayed gently like a wave. The cool breeze whistled across the sky in a glorious tune that could put someone to sleep. A small and gentle breeze ran across the ground making rippling sounds to announce its presence. Suddenly a blue streak dashed by and all the tops of the grass flew after it, but stopped because of their roots. A giant shadow soon followed this blur and an electric sound was heard ahead.

Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive and hero of Mobius, stopped running. His blue fur glistened in the sun as he stood proud, strong, and probably a little too cocky. He looked back up at the figure causing the shadow. A giant robot landed on the ground and the earth shook violently. The hedgehog did a little tap dance and threw his arms our "Come and get me Nega."

Eggman Nega growled in anger "I don't know who you think you are, but you will not stop me you speedy daredevil!"

"Interesting how you're comparing me to the devil when you are the one nearly killing everyone."

"Grrr! ATTACK!"

The giant robot flung a metallic arm down, but Sonic only smirked and stepped a few steps to the side. The arm didn't even graze a shard of his blue fur. Sonic yawned and then tore off into the field. Eggman Nega's robot hot on his heels. Sonic dodged side to side as the robot charged and attached. Each time got a laugh out of Sonic "Come on doc. That's the best you got? I was promised a challenge. Not a shell full of jelly."

Nega growled once more and slammed a button. The robot soon flew ahead of Sonic. The hedgehog slowed slightly confused as to the change of onslaught. The robot landed and the ground shook, and a drill came out from below and began to drill downward. Sonic stopped at the sight of the drill. It was drilling downward into mud causing it to fly everywhere "That… is just disturbing."

The hedgehog began to run around the robot catching all the mud. He then ran toward it shoving mud into different slots of the machine causing the electronics to whine from the sudden liquid. The drill was pulled back in and a missile was flung into the dirt. Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

Sonic shot off away from the hole, but the missile connected underneath and the blast sent everything around it blowing away. The ground was lifted off and Sonic was unfortunate as he wasn't far enough away. He was flung into the air. The robot then swung a punch and connected with the hero. Sonic yelled as he was sent further into the air.

The blue blur was suddenly jerked back and froze in midair. Sonic opened his eyes and a smile flew across his face "Hey, buddy. What's up, besides you of course?"

"You." Miles "Tails" Prower, a two tailed golden fox with a high IQ, joked back with a smile. Eggman Nega yelled up at them "CURSE YOU FOX! I NEARLY HAD HIM THIS TIME!"

Tails reeled back and shot back down to earth at Nega. The fox flung Sonic at the robot and the hedgehog spun into a ball to perform his well known spin dash. He struck the robot creating cracks and a huge dent. Sonic bounced to the ground head first, but his athletic capabilities saved him. Before hitting his head he caught the ground with his hands and shoved up to fly back up to land on his feet.

The robot then began to fire bullets at him, but the fastest thing alive only ran backwards. He even had his arms crossed with that cocky grin of his. Tails soon was right next to him, but flying backwards instead. Tails crossed his arms and smiled at Sonic "Enjoying your day?"

"Not that bad actually."

"Hard to believe."

"I know. You'd think I'd be enjoying it by now. Especially when the doc's the only one being very negative."

Nega roared and fired his missiles. Tails flew around them, but Sonic had to jump on them and spin himself around with his hands almost riding them. Sonic and Tails began their running/flying backwards in till the fox looked at his watch "Yikes! Sonic we need to wrap things up."

"Oh, come on. He just started to actually use technology."

Tails lowered his ears sadly "I know, but I promised Blaze I'll have lunch with her. That'll be in a few minutes."

Sonic sighed "Fine."

"I'll take care of it."

"Whoa!" Sonic nearly tripped.

The man in black armor was running beside them at the same amount of speed. Sonic and Tails were looking at him dumb folded. The man shrugged "What? I'll take care of him you go to lunch."

The man slammed his foot into the ground in a way so that once he stopped he could propel forward toward the robot. He then leaped into the air and slammed into the robot sending it flying onto its back.

Sonic and Tails stood by watching in shock and bewilderment. The armored man soon jumped away from the robot as it sat up. Lasers blasted from its chest, but the man fired his own from his hands. At first it seemed Nega's laser was superior, but then he fired his chest laser and it went his way. The lasers connected with the chest and once it reached the laser's engine it blew up. Nega's pod was sent flying off into the sky.

Sonic and Tails raised a hand to see if they could see where the doctor went, but no luck. "Ek. I'm glad he's on our side." Sonic spoke.

Tails nodded. The man turned to them "Well, what are you doing?" They looked at him confused "Get to lunch! Go, go!" He commanded.

"Oh, right." Sonic and Tails blasted off toward the city.

Blaze the cat, princess of the Sol Dimension, sat at the table, her head resting on her fist as she waited for her boyfriend. Miles, the mouse and Blaze's adviser, Stood near her smiling "From this perspective it would appear you're talking to an evil diplomat."

Blaze huffed almost in a laugh "Exsterno is beaten, thanks to my friends. I'm just relaxing."

"Then I don't want to see you irritated."

Blaze shrugged still not moving from her position "Who does?"

"Tails probably wouldn't mind as much."

Blaze looked at him ""As much"?"

"Is that the only thing you noticed?"

"It's the one that stood out."

"Didn't you even hear Tails?"

"Yes I heard you say "Tails", but-."

"No! Did you even hear Tails come in?"

Blaze turned to the door. Tails the fox was looking at them with a surprised expression. The twin-tailed kit pointed out "I could leave in till things cool down if you want."

The mouse pointed at Blaze "You should know better than most that Blaze is never cool." The cat elbowed the mouse causing him to flinch and moan in pain "But she does have hot things to say… and knows how to give hot searing pain."

Blaze looked at her advisor "Stop it with the puns."

"Yah, Mousy."

The mouse walked past Tails "FYI, I think she's hitting her time of the month."

Tails rolled his eyes "No. You think? I thought elbowing you was her daily mission."

"Hardy-har-har." The mouse joked.

Sonic walked in and pulled out a chair. The hedgehog then spun the chair around so he could rest his hands and chin on the back support of the furniture as he sat. Miles sat across from him facing the same way, toward Tails and Blaze.

Tails sat in front of Blaze and smiled. Blaze smiled briefly before it disappeared in a sigh. Tails noticed and became worried "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I only stayed up all night working on a bill that was sent to me."

"So that's why you weren't in bed."

"That sounded so wrong."

Sonic and Miles nearly jumped out of their seats as they stared wide eyed at the man in dark armor who was sitting just like Sonic. Sonic flung his arm out at him "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Miles groaned "And I thought Exsterno was terrifically sneaky."

"I'll take that as a complement." Tails and Blaze were staring at them when they heard them jump.

The man in dark armor rose his head "I hope you two don't sleep in the same bed, let alone the same room."

Tails and Blaze looked at eachother and then them with a shocked expression "What n-no way. I-I'm too young and she's a princess. That would be just very… strange."

Blaze nodded appearing to be fully awake now "Yes, and I would never do that. Only a true couple should do that."

Sonic had spun his chair around so he could rest his feet on the table "Don't you two count as a couple."

Tails looked at Sonic with an annoyed expression "A married couple Sonic. Not boyfriend girlfriend couple."

Sonic mouthed "oh". The hedgehog turned to see two pairs of eyes looking at him "What?" The man and mouse didn't even blink "I've never slept in the same bed with anyone else." They still stared at him "I'm serious!"

The meals were soon brought out and the plates set before them. Tails, being the gentleman he was, thanked them and began to eat the pasta. At the other end of the table the mouse and armored man started a conversation "So let me get this straight. Sonic the hedgehog has been with many women… as a couple relationship, and never shared the same bed."

The mouse shook his head "Nope."

"But the comment he just said. That wouldn't make sense."

Sonic had a smile of both annoyance and amusement "Yah, I love these small pep talks guys."

The armored man rose a finger "Now wait, just wait. We're just getting started." He turned to the mouse "Now… Let's talk about sharing rooms now."

Sonic slapped himself in the face to cover his eyes and rest his head on his arm as he elbowed the table. The armored man and mouse began to laugh. Miles the mouse patted Sonic "Come on we're just messing with you."

Sonic looked up from his hands "And I thought Eggman was annoying."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he shares your feelings." Both laughed at that and high fived eachother.

Sonic nodded, but then burst out laughing "Alright I'll give you that. That was pretty good."

Miles held up a hand and Sonic high fived it.

Tails and Blaze were looking at them, but then at each other. Blaze huffed in amusement "Boys."

"Hey. I'm here too."

Blaze looked up at him. Tails looked at her innocently "But you gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Tails began to chuckle as Blaze sighed and covered her face as she suppressed a grin.

Tails looked at her and smiled as she began to eat again. He notice how calm she looked. How tender she was. Her pink fur glimmering like fine jewels that were just washed. The fox shook himself hard. He had to stop staring like that it felt creepy to him, but he couldn't help but admire her beauty and perfection to him.

The metal man and Sonic were leaning toward Miles both looking like they were evil. Sonic was smiling, but the metal man no one could tell with his mask. Miles was looking away from them as he didn't want to engage. Sonic twitched his brows up and down fast in a mischievous way "Hmm? Come on."

Miles looked at him "Leave me alone."

"No, come on. How did you get the name mousey from Exsterno?" Sonic and the metal man began to giggle uncontrollably.

Miles sighed and mumbled "I look like a mouse doll."

Sonic and the man fell onto the floor laughing. They got up and the dark armored man spoke "I'm-mphh- sorry. I didn't hear you. What was that?" Both the man and hedgehog were trying to hold in their laughing.

Miles groaned "He said I looked like a mouse doll."

Sonic and the man fell down laughing again while Miles stared at them shaking his head "You two are so immature."

Blaze and Tails were off on their own conversation. Tails twiddled with his food and nervously looked at Blaze "I don't know."

Blaze nodded "I understand. I don't see how either."

Tails shrugged "I mean. Beside from the fact that a supernovae causes the star to explode and lose all its energy so it would then become a dark void."

Blaze shrugged "Well… Black holes are one of the most popular, yet unknown, topic of space."

Sonic, the man, and Miles stared at the two with a confused look, except the man. His armored mask and tinted glass make it look as if he looked suspicious. Sonic pointed at them "We probably should have listened to their conversation, because I don't know how they spoke of us being funny to star exploding black holes."

Miles shrugged "We're dynamite I guess."

The man in armor rested his cheek on his hand "Actually, I don't want to know what was in between."

Tails and Blaze rolled their eyes, but continued to eat. After the meal their plates were taken and everyone got up from the table. Tails walked up to Blaze and took her hands gently "Thank you for a good meal Blaze."

Blaze smiled "Your welcome." They both looked into each other's eyes as the feelings inside of them grew warmer.

Sonic and Miles started at the two. The mouse leaned over while looking "How much you want to bet they'll kiss?"

Sonic nodded "A million trillion rings." The mouse nodded "Is anyone going bet against us?"

The mouse shook his head "Sadly no."

Tails and Blaze let go of the other's hand and walked off.

Sonic and Miles continued to stare at where they were. The hedgehog spoke first "Gladly no one betted against us."

The mouse nodded.

The man suddenly leaned next to them "Pay up."

Both jumped back "What?"

"You owe me on that bet."

"How?"

"I didn't bet with you."

"You didn't bet against us."

The man lowered his head "Fine."

Tails was pushing all the chairs in and Blaze walked out the door. The other three left. Blaze quickly came back in "Thanks for telling me about that stupid bet." She whispered.

Tails nodded. They both look quickly at the door then swiftly kiss. The door was suddenly slamed open and Sonic pointed at them "AH-HA!" He turned to the man "Pay up. You owe us."

The man shrugged with his shoulders as if he was wimpy "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't bet."

Sonic fell forward "Uhhhh… fine."

They then walked out. Blaze was all flustered up, crossed arms, and glaring at the door they left. Tails was looking away and down, his ears flat, blushing, tapping his foot, his left hand behind his back, and other hand scratching his head.

They soon waved bye and walked out separately. Tails came out to see the three guys playing poker. The fox marched up to them "Do you guys have to use my love life as a toy?"

Sonic looked up "… Sorry. I don't want this to turn out like Fiona again."

Miles looked at Sonic "… Still funny."

Sonic nodded with a smile "Yah… Oh, come on buddy. Once I get a date you can reenact your revenge."

Tails tapped his fingers together "Yah, I can. Especially when I know who."

Sonic covered his face "Oh no."

"How is Sally?"

"Come on, Tails."

"Now, now, now. Who is this Sally?" The mouse asked.

The man in armor looked at Sonic "Sally is the princess of Mobius. Kissy, kissy Sonic."

They all began to laugh except Sonic who closed his eyes and nodded "Ha, ha guys. Ha, ha."

"On the topic of love." Miles turned to the man in armor "What's your love life."

"Oh… I use to have a wife."

"Past tense." Sonic stated.

He shrugged "She died. The doctors said it was inevitable. Her cells kept reproducing to rapidly and wouldn't stop."

Tails ears fell "Oh… that? Jeeze. What form of it was it?"

"Skin."

The three moaned. Sonic scratched his head "Why are you so cool about it?"

He shrugged "I figured out a way to ignore things like that. You must understand that most of our feelings are a choice. You choose to be scared. You choose to get angry. You choose to put yourself into a position that makes you sad. People may get angry, but they choose to let whatever it was to get them angry. Choice is the main problem with people. Their choices lead to problems and when those problems come tumbling back at them, they try to blame someone or something else, but it was their choice that led them down that path."

Sonic look side to side "That's deep." He then looked back at his cards and whispered "A-a-and a little bit creepy."

The man nodded "Yes, but it's true. Besides, there are some things you can't chose. Like certain feelings. Love is one. You can't chose who you love, but you can chose to act out this love. Sadness is another. You can't chose what gets you sad or hurt, it just does. You can, however, choose to remove yourself from the position that makes you feel sad."

Tails pointed at him "He's got a point."

The man nodded "Yes. I know. It's logic and I prefer logic. I love logical explanations to things. Helps us figure out that nothing is truly impossible."

Tails nodded with a smile. Miles the mouse rose his hands as if surrender "Before you two smart alecs start talking nonsense, you do relies both me and Sonic know nothing about sciencey stuff."

Tails and the man chuckled "We won't."

…

Exsterno sat at a desk typing at a computer in a poorly lit room. The only light source was a flickering bulb on the ceiling, the other light sockets were empty. One of his men walked up to him "Do you know who this man is?"

"No. Whoever he is, he's from that damb fox's world. We need to find out where he got this technology. If we can replicate it we can finally defeat him and that fox. If only that man didn't get in the way my revenge would have been complete."

The man nodded "Yes sir. The rest are out with their identities. Should I follow?"

Exsterno nodded "Yes. That's the best we can do now. With Tails, Sonic, and HIM here, we cannot do any damage."

The soldier nodded and walked off. Exsterno stood and walked off and pulled open a filing cabinet. He began to flip through it trying to find something, but a dark arm came out of the shadows and slammed it shut.

Exsterno stumbled back in shock "What the… who's there?"

A dark figure moved toward him and the man in dark armor appeared "Hello… "Exsterno"."

" **You.** " The crime lord looked left and right "Where are those imbeciles with you? Tails and Sonic?"

"I'm alone. As always. I've never needed those two to fight you. You're powerless against me." Exsterno went into a fighting stance "Calm down. I don't want to fight." The man's voice seemed calmed and monotone. He didn't even seem emotional at all.

Exsterno huffed "Right."

"I'm here to let you know that… I know."

"Know what?"

"Who you really are."

He walked up to Exsterno and hummed something into his ear. Exsterno tensed up and the man said "Is it."

"How did you-?"

"I have my ways. I'm just here to let you know that you're not the only one with nice toys. **Leave… the… fox… alone!** "

The bulb on the ceiling went out and the room fell into uncomfortable darkness. Exsterno began to breath harder as fear nearly crippled him. All the lights turned on, as if they were always there, a few seconds later, but the room was empty.

Exsterno looked around the room " **I don't know who you are or how you did that, but I'm not one to be blackmail like that, you freek.** "


End file.
